


summer lovin'

by seakicker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Short-Lived Romance, Songfic, Summer Romance, ish?, lkfkdslfds songfics are a relic from 2013 but i still love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: In which your romance with The Great King is only a summer long; and despite it being the season with the longest days, the time you spend together is far from enough.





	summer lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> can i get a hooyah bc im on a ROLL first i dont post for like a year then i post 2 fics in the same week lol writer aesthetic
> 
> anyway ya heres another (anbetter) oikawa fic bc i love him i promise ill post more than just oikawa here (eventually)
> 
> ENJOY heres a cheesy songfic to one of my fave songs by my fave band the electric light orchestra!! songfics remind me of 2013 weeaboos but they'll always have a special place in my heart
> 
> song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ht8JDbWUM1E !! (it's over by the electric light orchestra)

_Summer came and passed away;_

_Hardly seemed to last a day,_

_But it's over -_

_and what can I do?_

 

You remember when you first met him - the laughably confident, goofy, and flirtatious boy affectionately named "The Grand King" for his athletic ability and domineering presence on the court -  Oikawa Tooru. It was in the dog days of summer, where sweat constantly covered your skin regardless of where you were and where even the pesky mosquitoes hardly had the energy to buzz due to the intense heat. 

Yes, you became acquainted with the boy during your first week of summer break between chewing on ice and fanning yourself with papers in a vain attempt to cool yourself off. It was rare for a girl who attended Aoba Johsai like yourself to be completely unaware of Oikawa's existence - but it _did_ happen, and you were proof of that. You were just simply too busy with club activities, studying, and helping out at your parents' ice cream shop to spend time swooning over high school boys.

...Which you hoped to make room for in your school schedule, but alas - your first week of summer break more than made up for your lack of male interaction during the school year. 

Said ice cream shop actually brought you two together, as cheesy and simple as it sounds - however, he quickly became a regular customer there once he became acquainted with you. 

He came in with his friends on the first day of summer break - and you couldn't help but giggle at how small they made the shop seem with their bulk and their height. 

"Hey, hey," Oikawa whispered - well, it seemed as if it was supposed to be a whisper, but you had overheard him - "I heard a rumor that there's a cute girl from our school working here."

"You hear rumors about "cute girls from our school" all the time," Iwaizumi groaned, rolling his eyes. 

"And have they ever failed to prove true?! No!" Oikawa retorted, his voice well above a whisper now. He turned around to face you. 

"See? This one is definitely true," he smiled.

"Wow, a genuine smile. I haven't seen one of those in forever," Iwaizumi noted. 

"Hey! My smiles are _always_ pure and free of malice!" He said, mock offense lacing his voice. "I'm just happy! The rumors don't do her justice!" He leaned over the counter, staring into your eyes. 

"The rumors didn't say she was an _extra_ cute girl," He whispered - an actual whisper, this time. 

You smiled and averted your gaze shyly, pretending to occupy yourself with the stock list. "How often do you say that in regards to discovering the truth behind the rumors?"

"Rarely, honest," He says. "What's your name?"

Your eyes met his again. "(Y/N). What about you?"

"Oikawa Tooru!" He said with a sense of pride, as if even his name was something to be awed by. "But call me Tooru, please." He smiled sweetly - not a smile meant to swoon you (but did, obviously, according to your heart rate), but a genuinely sweet smile. The kind of smile you've seen often in the store from young lovers sharing sundaes and old couples ordering matching plain vanilla cones. The kind of smile Nick Carraway observed in Jay Gatsby - a smile worth dedicating a paragraph to - the kind of smile that radiates sunlight, the kind of smile that rivals the diamonds jewelers craft engagement rings from; the kind of smile that lights the fuse of young love - something you could attest to.

"Hey, Shittykawa, are you done flirting yet?" Iwaizumi chided. 

  
"No, thank you," Tooru smirked back at him before turning back to you. "I'll be back to visit you tomorrow, so wait for me, okay?"

You smiled back - but knew the light of your smile amounted to nothing next to his, though he would have begged to differ. "I'll look forward to it, Tooru."

You felt as if you had to thank your parents from forcing you to help out in the shop that day instead of letting you do whatever you wanted, as you may have missed your opportunity to find the love you yearned for as a teenage girl if they had let you go out. 

How cliche, yet impossibly sweet - meeting your summer love through work, and at an ice cream place, no less. 

 

_Music playin' in the air, silence on a darkened stair,_

_Cuz' it's over -_

_and what can I do?_

 

As he promised, Tooru was back the next day at closing time, just as you were scooping leftover cotton candy ice cream into storage containers. 

"Sorry for making you, wait all day," He said, propping himself against the counter. "But I wanted to make sure all your attention would be on me and not any other customer!"

You laughed. "It's not like we're ever busy anyway." 

"Even one other person fighting for your attention is too much!" He said, chuckling. "I'm too interested in (Y/N)-chan to share her attention with anyone else." God, he's so forward; the things his honesty is doing to your heart!

You set your scooper aside. "There, now you have my full attention, so what can I do for you, Tooru?" 

"Hang out with me," He said softly. "Even if it's just once. I want to get to know you, even if it's just a little."

\- - - - - - 

He became a regular after that - sometimes as a customer, sometimes as a visitor right before closing time. Regardless, he came to visit you every day, and you often slipped away with him on your free days and during your breaks - and even once after closing time under the cover of the summer twilight when the heat was at bay. 

Characteristically for summer love, he was quick - quick to ask you on a date, quick to kiss you for the first time, and quick to profess his love - a love that was nothing less than genuine judging by his smile and the look in his cocoa eyes - a glimmer that rivaled the shine of his smile. You quickly learned that Tooru Oikawa was nothing less than perfection; a mine of shimmering gems, a museum of priceless artwork, a garden of ivory roses. 

Your first date was to a place that characterizes summer - a festival. 

"You're a little late, Tooru," You grinned at him as he opened the door - you had given him a spare key a long time ago - "You're usually here right at closing time, and it's thirty minutes after."

"Sorry, sorry," He winked. "Did you miss me, my princess?" 

"Maybe," You giggled, leaving your spot from behind the counter to stand in front of him. His chest puffed with pride - he loved knowing that you were as eager to see him as he was to visit you. 

He smiles at you, brushing a strand of your hair behind your ear. "Will me taking you on a date make up for my tardiness?"

When he goes to withdraw his hand from your cheek, you stop it by placing your hand over it to hold it to your face. "Hmm... only if you buy me something yummy to eat. Then I'll forgive you for keeping me waiting for so long."

"Then will you please come with me to the festival downtown on Saturday, (Y/N)-chan?" He asks, thumb brushing your cheek slowly. God, how he wanted to kiss you in that moment - you were practically begging him to with that sweet, affectionate look in your eyes and your hand holding his to your cheek. You looked so beautiful in the dim blue light of the store, and you smelled of vanilla and strawberry - oh God, how he wanted to kiss you! 

So he did - he was trying his hardest to resist, as he wanted to kiss you on your first date. It would have been perfect, as Tooru always strove for the gold of perfection - under the fireworks, after a night of running around together...

But you looked too sweet in that moment for him to resist. Placing his other hand on your other cheek and pressing hips lips against yours, Tooru threw perfection to the wind to live in the moment. You were his newest and biggest weakness - and your lips looked too tempting in that moment! Tooru prided himself on his self-control and his sense of planning and organization, so this was a new blow to his talent of doing so - a wound he didn't mind a bit. He wanted to say "Damn you, my cute (Y/N)-chan, for ruining my plan for our first kiss~!" He had acted it out on his pillow and imagined it right before falling asleep and everything - but he realized you had a talent for tempting him and bringing out traits he would have previously deemed uncharacteristic - impulsion, embarrassment, and uncertainty. 

He moved one of his hands from your cheek to tangle in your hair, slanting your lips against his. He relished in the way your body molded against his in an intimate hug; your arms resting against his chest.

In a characteristically teasing way, Tooru nibbled on your bottom lip, grinning against your lips when you let out the tiniest whimper that almost - _almost -_ escaped his ears. 

He realized he was infatuated with you in that moment - how could he not be? Your figure in such close proximity to his, soft lips pressed to his, silky hair threaded in his hand... it was the perfect combination to cajole him into realizing this. It was more than a simple interest; it was now a full-fledged romance. 

Tooru wondered if he was being the slightest bit presumptuous - he had only known you for two weeks. Is two weeks considered too short to really fall in love? What _is_ considered the appropriate amount of time for falling in love, anyway? He decided not to dwell on the thought; after all, love is different for everyone; for some it's a slow burn, for some it's stolen kisses in an ice cream store after closing. 

Finally pulling away, he looks into your eyes. "Nice?" He asked. 

"Very nice," You said, refuting his worries of presumptuous actions. "You're a good kisser."

"Really? I'm surprised, considering that was my first," He grinned, obviously proud.

You laughed quietly, hands brushing up his chest to wrap around his shoulders. "I find that hard to believe, considering your flirtatious personality."

He pressed another kiss - a quick one - to your lips. "I promise to never lie to you, my darling."

 

_It's over, it's over, all over_

_It's over, all over now_

_And the way you looked_

_Don't even mean I'm down_

_(It's over)_

 

The closer Saturday came, the more your excitement grew. You even went out to buy a new, adorable pink yukata with a matching rose hairpiece for the occasion! You were so preoccupied with thoughts of holding Tooru's hand as he dragged you through the crowded festival lanes, sharing food with him, and kissing him under the fireworks that you messed up more than just a few orders - resulting in quite the scolding from your parents. 

You were beside yourself with anticipation as you tied your yukata around yourself, excitement showing itself on your face in the form of a wide smile and pink cheeks. 

You practically jumped out of your seat when you heard a knock on the door, frantically yelling "I got it!" to avoid the embarrassment of your father answering the door. 

Tooru's greeting died in his throat when he sees you, eyes shining with awe and admiration. "Too cute," He gushed, taking your hands in his. "Way too cute! (Y/N)-chan's so cute!" 

He showered you in kisses all over your face, his heart beating erratically in his chest. He praises you with words of admiration, telling you over and over how _adorable_ you are and how _cute_ you look in your yukata and how _lovely_ pink looks on you. 

With a quick, forced wave to your parents, you left, and Tooru wasted no time in grabbing your hand to lace his fingers into yours. "You have to hold my hand all night, okay? I don't want any other guys getting any ideas about stealing you away from me, especially with how cute you look tonight!"

It felt like a scene taken straight from one of the shojo manga you read obsessively and dream about living scenes similar to the aforementioned, and it's nothing short of pure bliss. He kept glancing over to you to soak in your loveliness - your silky, soft (hair color) hair tied into little buns adorned with a rose hairpiece, your lips glistening with a light gloss, your yukata... 

"Stop staring, jeez," You muttered, the pink in your cheeks rivaling the pink cloth of your yukata. "It's embarrassing."

He chuckled. "I can't help it! You're too cute for me;  I don't think I can handle it!"

"Don't faint or anything," You giggled. "You still owe me some food."

Tooru puffed out his lips in a pout, eyebrows furrowed. "Can't I just kiss you over and over to make up for me being late to visit you?" 

You turned and kissed him instead. "I'll... I'll happily accept the kisses, but they don't clear you completely!"

"Why did I have to fall in love with such a demanding girl?" He teased, giving your hand a squeeze. 

You opened your mouth to shoot back a comeback about him being needier with the way he so jealously demanded your attention nights ago, but your mind was too busy repeating "fall in love" to form the words. _He's in love with you?_

"The feeling is mutual," You managed to say. 

"Are you saying I'm demanding too or that you're in love with me too?" He asked. 

You pressed another kiss to his lips. "Does that answer suffice?" 

"Hmm..." He said, pretending to be deep in thought. "I don't know. I think I'll need another kiss to know for sure."

 

_When you kick out the sea, and the sun says goodbye_

_There is nothing much to speak of._

_Getting down, down,_

_It's all over_

 

Tooru did follow through with his promise to treat you to snacks - grilled takoyaki, ice cream (that's not your parents'!) and sesame seed mochi. You agreed - with some persuasion, as you're a girl who loves her snacks - to share with him. 

"Huh? You're not gonna feed it to me?" He asked, but you know it's more of suggestion than an actual question. 

Your cheeks heat up quickly - isn't that too embarrassing? For you, it is, but you've realized a long time ago that Tooru is extremely forward to the point of shamelessness. You're only an hour into your date with him, and your heart rate is already at its max! Tooru really is too   
much for you with his endless and completely shameless showers of his affection. His honesty and his lack of hesitation to tell you exactly how he feels about you, his sweetness and confidence, that gorgeously glittering smile of his...

He could never be ashamed to be seen with you in public - how could he? You're so impossibly sweet and caring, and he adores the way you fret over him and his safety. You're generous and you live in the moment rather than wrapping yourself up in the worries of the future the way he tends to. Sometimes he feels as if _you're_ too much for _him._

"H-Here," You stuttered, holding your spoon of ice cream out for him. He licks it clean, then smiles sweetly at you. 

"Thank you very much, (Y/N)-chan," He said, planting a kiss on your outstretched hand. 

 

_Getting down down down,_

_Hurry baby, it's all over now, rose up to see_

 

He spent the rest of the night dragging you from stall to stall, never letting go of your hand. He even wins a giant stuffed bear from one of the stalls for you, and the smile on your face when he presents it to you more than makes up for the amount of time he spent trying to win it. 

The night went by quickly between goldfish-winning and mask buying, quicker than you'd like. You eventually find yourself sprawled out on the grass with him to watch the fireworks, fingers still intertwined. 

"Thank you for a wonderful first date," You said, turning to face him. "Please take me on another date sometime, Tooru."

He smiled, a smile rich in pride born from succeeding - he had hoped to hear that all night! He had waited for you to say that you want to go out with him again, and you said it! He could feel the joy painting his cheeks and curling his lips. 

"Of course I will, my (Y/N)-chan," He replied, bringing you close with an arm around your waist. Your lips were centimeters from his with the intention of kissing him when you heard the first explosion, the first firework. 

He pressed his lips to your cheek. "I'll get that kiss later, right?"

And he did - he received it on your porch after he escorted you back home. He finally received that kiss from earlier along with many more.

"Thank you," You said, emphasizing your gratitude by pressing another kiss to his lips. "For a wonderful evening, Tooru."

He chuckled as you continued to press kisses all over his cheeks and his forehead, holding you close. "Thank _you_ for accompanying me tonight, (Y/N)-chan."

The night ended with another proper kiss, his arms wrapping around your waist to hold you close to him. He had quickly realized what an affliction the distance between you two was, so he was always quick to close it. 

 

_Lookin' over sunny days,_

_Searchin', searchin',_

_Searchin' for the righteous wave,_

_'Cuz it's over,_ _all gone; what can I do?_

 

A must for all couples over summer vacation, Tooru took you to the beaches of Okinawa for your second date. Summer vacation was half over by the time - a truly painful fact. 

"It's so beautiful!" You gasped, smiling, taking in the cerulean water batting against the white blanket of the sand, the salty summer breeze threatening to steal your hat. The scenery was a stark contrast to what you were used to in the city; a refreshing change, to say the least. 

Similar to his fixation with how adorable you looked in your yukata a few weeks prior, Tooru found himself swooning over how stunning you were in your swimsuit - and he was far from afraid of telling you how cute you looked. 

"(Y/N)-chan, why are you so cute? Why do you look so cute in every kind of outfit? How did I get such a cute girlfriend?" He asked with a mock whine. 

You giggled, blushing, and suddenly felt self-conscious about how much skin you had exposed, especially with Tooru's gaze burning into you. "Am I supposed to apologize now?"

He kisses you, sweetly and chastely, his hands finding their way into yours. "That'll do nicely for an apology, my cute (Y/N)-chan." 

 

_Lookin' from the distant shore,_

_you ain't sailing by no more_

_'Cuz it's over, it's over,_

_And what can I do?_

 

The two of you do everything characteristic of a beach visit - he rubs sunscreen all over your back (and you slap his hands when they go a little too far south), scold him when his shoulders begin to burn because he decided to forgo the sunscreen, share ice cream, and, of course, splash around in the ocean together. 

"It's cold!" You squealed when you first step into the water. How can the air be so hot and the water so cold? 

You shrieked again when Tooru splashed water all over your back. "It's not _that_  bad," He said, a smirk tugging at his lips, but the smirk faded when you splashed him back. "Hey! _Cold!"_

"Huh? I thought you said it wasn't that bad?" You laughed, a sound that melted into a shriek when he splashed you back. 

When shivering got the best of you, the two of you retreated back to the sand to lie out in the sun to warm up again - but not before you forced Tooru to put sunscreen on to avoid irritating the burn on his shoulders further. 

"Why don't you do it for me, then?" He asked with a teasing lilt to his voice, handing you the bottle of sunscreen. "After all, I did do it for you, right?" 

Your cheeks burned red at his request, but you obliged. How could you ever say no to your boyfriend?

You rubbed the sunscreen all over his shoulders and down his back, your embarrassment threatening to get the best of you. _Do all athletes have such nice muscles?_ You asked yourself as you ran your hands over the muscles of his back. _This is just too much! This is too embarrassing!_

Tooru turned his head to the side to look at you, chuckling when he saw just how red your cheeks were. "Why are you so embarrassed?" He asked. "You're the one making this naughty, you know."

Wincing, you drew your hands away from his back. "Shut up!" You exclaimed, cheeks rivaling the burn on his shoulders. "It's not my fault!" This earned a laugh from him as he sat up to kiss your ruby cheeks. 

"God, you're too cute," He stated, ruffling your hair. "Even that pouty face you're making right now is adorable! I'm so lucky to have such a cute girlfriend like you, (Y/N)-chan!" His gushing caused you to avert your gaze, discomfiture preventing you from making eye contact with Tooru.

He leaned in to kiss your pouty lips, chuckling when you let out a little "hmph!" sound in reply. "I'll just have to kiss you until you're done being mad at me, then," He declared, pressing his lips to yours again. "No matter how stubborn you are!"

 

_It's over, it's over, all over_

_It's over all over now,_

_And the way you looked_

_Don't even mean I'm down_

_It's over, over_

_It's over_

As always, Tooru came to visit your store after closing, although worry instantly overcame him when you didn't greet him with a smile and a wave - something you always did, regardless of how late he showed up. Was something wrong? He wasn't late today, right?

"(Y/N)-chan?" He asked, worry etching itself onto his face. 

"Oh! Hi, Tooru!" You said, forcing a smile onto your face - but Tooru saw right through it easily. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in!"

He rests a hand on top of yours. "What's wrong, (Y/N)-chan?" He asked, his other hand brushing your hair behind your ear in a comforting action. 

You knew it was pointless to even try and cover it up - he had already seen through you. There was no point in lying and saying it had just been a long day. "Tooru, I don't know how to say this, but..." You started, tears already welling in the corners of your eyes. "I'm moving at the end of the summer."

The end of summer? But that's only two weeks from now! The news hit Tooru like a truck, like a pound of bricks, crushing him under it. "M-Moving where? To a new neighborhood around here?" Tooru knew that wasn't so, because you wouldn't be crying if you were only moving a few blocks over - after all, you'd still be in the city, but his hope was all he had left. 

"No," You said weakly, a tear sliding down your cheek. "I'm moving way south, to Yokohama. It's a little south of Tokyo."

"That means you'll be five hours away from here," He said, voice cracking with despair. "I... I won't have time to visit you during the school year." Tooru brushed a tear from your cheek with his thumb, his own eyes threatening to spill tears. Between his schoolwork and volleyball practice, and between you working at the shop, studying, and your club activities, both of you will be too busy to make the five hour trip. 

You whimpered, your throat feeling too tight to muster up a reply. "I-I know," You said. "I'm gonna miss you, Tooru."

That did it for him. His eyes spill, tears running down his cheeks in time with yours. He leans in and rests his forehead against yours. 

"Can we get together next summer, Tooru?"

He nods weakly, his hands shaky in their movements as he continues to run his fingers through your soft hair, his arms trembling. "Of course we can, my (Y/N)," he whispers, voice as shaky as his hands. 

What is he going to do? He can only visit you in the summer? He draws in an unstable breath, lips quivering. The news was the rain on his bonfire, the dud of the firework that was the love you two shared. He closed his eyes, tears squeezing their way out from under his eyelids to slip down his cheeks. He had hoped to be by your side this school year - winking at you as he passed you by in the halls, stealing kisses from your lips behind the school before volleyball practice, sharing lunches together, walking home from practice late in the evening when the sun kissed the moon good morning and bid her goodbye...

His plans had gone up in flames at your news, and it physically pained him to realize that none of those things he had planned would ever become a reality.

Quick to rise and quick to fall, quick to burn and quick to fizzle out, your summer love burnt out to its end. As passionate, warm, and comforting as a fire, your summer love died the same way a fire does; quickly fizzling out to nothing but ashes. 

Fie, the cruelty of something as fleeting as summer love! How is it that summer has the longest days, yet the least amount of time of all the seasons? You saw Tooru almost daily under the summer twilight, yet the amount of time spent together was far from enough. If only summer break were longer, if only you could always be with Tooru!

 

_When you kick out the sea,_

_And the sun says goodbye,_

_There is nothing much to speak of._

_Getting down, down,_

_It's all over,_

_Getting down, down, down_

 

The air is hot in the train station, no thanks to the crowd and the lack of air circulation in the tight space. 

You sit on a bench, one suitcase in your lap, the other next to you. They're a bright pink, a pink that reminds you of the yukata you wore on your first date with Tooru two months ago. You smile solemnly at the memory, your heart fluttering when you remember the way you fed him ice cream and the endless kisses he pressed to your skin that night. You remember the way he gushed over how cute you looked in your yukata, your smile fading when you realize that such occurrences will only occur in the far and few between summers. 

"(Y/N)-chan!" A familiar voice calls, prompting you to lift your head up. You push the suitcase on your lap to the side and stand up, scanning the crowd for Tooru. 

"I'm glad I made it in time!" He says. "It was hard to get through this crowd!"

He wastes no time in wrapping his arms around you in a secure hug, inhaling your strawberry and vanilla scent. "(Y/N)-chan... Let's definitely get together next summer, alright?"

You smile, your eyes burning with new tears. "Definitely." You look at him, and he looks at you, and you two share a smile before he leans in to kiss you.

The kiss is characteristically sweet and deep, conveying all of his feelings that blossomed over the summer days. It reminds you of the first time you kissed in your store in front of the ice cream buckets; this kiss is just as gentle, yet passionate, just as deep in feeling, yet light in touch. 

"The train bound southward for Yokohama Station, Yokohama, is departing in ten minutes. The train bound southward for..." The voice over the intercom announces.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes. One minute, Ten times. Ten minutes until you walk out of Tooru's life until next summer. Ten minutes until your summer love comes to a close as grand as the man you shared it with. 

It's playing out like a scene from a movie; your love closing with a train ride hours away from Tooru. How fitting; seeing as your love was just as sweet and beautiful as the movies depict summer love as. 

And, of course, it was just as short as the movies depict.

_Ah, it's over, it's over, it's over,_

_It's all over -  
_

_And what can I do?_

_Ah, it's over, it's over, it's over_

_It's all over_

"The train bound southward for Yokohama Station, Yokohama, is departing in two minutes. The train bound southward for..." The intercom announces again. With great difficulty, Tooru releases you from his grip, and he tastes a bit of your lip gloss on his bottom lip. You grab your suitcases, ready to join your parents on the train. 

"Well, goodbye, Tooru," You say with a shaky, unstable breath, and he notices the gleam of a tear in the corner of your eye. "I... I love you, Tooru."

All of the breath in his lungs leaves him when he realizes that's the first time you've said it to him. How cruel - the first time he hears those words is during your last meeting for a year. 

"I love you more, so much more, (Y/N)," He confesses, pressing his lips to yours again, and doesn't pull back until he hears the beep of the train, signaling its imminent departure. "I love you so, so much. Don't forget that. I promise that I'll wait for you until next summer, okay?"

You let out a choked sob when you realize that you really _won't_ see him until next summer. You step on the train, Tooru in tow, and turn to face him. You give him another forced, yet beautiful, smile, and blow him a kiss. "I'll look forward to our next meeting, Tooru. Remember to text me and Skype me as often as you can, okay?"

He nods, waving as the train door screeches shut, signaling the end of your summer love and the end of your time together with him until the next summer. _It's over,_ he realizes as he watches the train pull away from the station, watching you through the window as you disappear with the train away from him. _But what can I do?_

Tooru promised that he'd wait for you, and promise he will - after all, he thinks you're the only girl who's ever made him feel this way, the only one who's ever made him act so uncharacteristically, the only one who's ever been able to invoke such strong feelings in him. 

He pulls out his phone to type a quick text to you. 

 _"To: (Y/N)-chan~_ ♡  
_Subject: Told you I'd keep my promise!_

_I'll see you sooner than you think, okay? I love you, my princess."_

_Oh, it's over, it's over, it's over, don't shed a tear for me_

_It's over, don't shed a tear, it's over_

_Oh no, it's over_

**Author's Note:**

> lol i tried to make this cheesy bc summer romance is characteristically cheesy, passionate, and fast-paced, hence why things progressed so quickly. if this was a normal fic it would have moved slower but hey gotta write for ur topic amiright
> 
> thats also why the tone seems different - tone is, in my opinion, the most important part of storytelling, so if the tone is different than my other fics, thats intentional 
> 
> anyway! hope u enjoyed!!!! request smth in the comments if u want!!!


End file.
